¡Estúpida curiosidad!
by kage hime32
Summary: Hinata es una adinerada muchacha que está enomarada en secreto de Naruto, su compañero. Un día éste cambia su carácter misteriosamente, cuando Hinata descubra por qué, sólo va a saber decir: ¡Estúpida curiosidad!


**Hooliisss!**

**Este es mi primer fanfic aquí porfis sean amables y bueno este lo hice cuando leía fanfics en donde solo realzan a Hinata y si ella me cae bien y lo comprendo de los hombres, pero bueno como ya me arte advierto que n este voy a realzar a Naruto, si no te parece ¡no lo veas! Pero si si, pues adelante a también quiero admitir que si llega a parecer Sakura o Sasuke será criticándolos por que a mi no me caen bien bueno advierto que no tengo muuy buena ortografía y que tampoco soy la mejor en narración bueno sin mas que decir **

**A leeeeeeeeerrrr!**

¿Alguna vez les a pasado que les gustaría no haberse enterado de algo?, ¿de quererse que dar con la curiosidad? ¿De que olvides todo y volver a comenzar?

Yo si, hace algunos días me entere unos de los secretos más grandes de toda la historia, una noticia que cambiaria la vida del hombre como la conocemos, una noticia que seria tanto benéfica como dañina.

Dirán que estoy exagerando pero créanme que cuando digo que ¡no!, no es una exageración, es algo serio algo que no debe pasar por alto.

Pero bueno antes de que me sigua quejando, tal vez quieran saber quien demonios soy, y cual es esa ¡súper noticia! De la que hablo tanto y me lamento.

Pues yo soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años mido 1.68, mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura y es de un negro azulado, mi piel es muuy blanca y mis ojos son muuy blancos y ¡si! No estoy ciega, es parte de una genética familiar que lleva siglos, la verdad no se como esta muuy bien la cosa y la verdad no me interesa mucho.

Mi padre se llama Hiashi Hyuga y mi madre se llama Takane Hyuga, mi padre tiene el cabello largo y oscuro su piel es un poco mas bronceada que la mía y también tiene los ojos blancos.

Mi madre tiene el cabello como el mio y su piel igual de echo solo sus ojos son diferentes son verde esmeralda, y la verdad siempre me han gustado.

Tengo una hermana menor su nombre es Hanabi, tiene 13 años ella es igualita a mi papa, solo en el carácter no, ella es muuy mula y le encanta molestar a todo el mundo (*sobre todo a mi ¬¬*).

Yo voy a la ``preparatorio Konoha´´, es una escuela de niños ricos muuy prestigiosa, (*esta entre las cinco mejores de todo Japón ocupando el puesto numero dos en la lista*), la directora de la escuela se llama Tsunade es una mujer rubia de piel blanca y cuerpo muuy exuberante, ella tiene el carácter fuerte, es enojona y medio bipolar (*y agreguémosle que tiene una súper fuerza*).

Así que se imaginaran que nadie se mete con ella, nadie es capas de contradecirla, con ese carácter que tiene logra tener a la escuela entera en orden (*a excepción de unos cuantos*).

Antes de seguir presentándome, para que entiendan bien de lo que digo y todo eso debemos volver un mes antes.

+_+_+_un mes antes+_+_+_+

Estaba yo como en el quinto sueño, (*soñando con Brad Pitt, ¡están lindo!:)*), Cuando me despertó la sirvienta (*¿Por qué siempre tiene que interrumpir los sueños lindos? ¿Por qué?*).

-señorita ya levántese- me insistía la sirvienta para que abriera los ojos (*¿¡por qué si yo quiero seguir dormida!*)

-pero...no...Quiero...-dije con mucho esfuerzo (*apenas si puedo abrir la boca xD*)

-pero señorita ya son las 6:10, tiene que ir a la escuela si no se para llegara tarde, amenos que quiera una platica con su padre-la verdad no quiero una platica con mi padre por que ya se como terminan, así que en cuanto dijo ``padre´´, me levante tendí mi cama aprisa y me puse el uniforme

El uniforme de la escuela consiste en una camisa de vestir azul marina con botones negros y al final de las mangas dos rayas de color negro, la falda es negra y en la parte de abajo tiene dos rayas de color azul marino, un saco negro con botones azul marino y al final de las mangas también dos rayas azul marino, unas calcetas azul marino y hasta arriba dos rayas de color negro y por supuesto el escudo de la escuela tanto en el saco en la camisa.

Del uniforme hay dos versiones, una es azul marina con negro, y la otra es negra con azul marino, la verdad a mi me gusta mas la negra con azul marino.

Después de ponerme el uniforme me baje rápido, no sin darle gracias a Yukiho, (*la de hace ratito, ella es mi sirvienta personal*), Yukiho es una de mis mejores amigas, ella me escucha y me aconseja, es muuy linda y apenas tiene 19 años, ella tiene el cabello corto ondulado y sus ojos son lilas, la verdad se me hace a mi que es muuy bonita, además de que me cuida.

-ja ja, espero y tenga un buen día y ojala y no llegue tarde (*aun que tengo que admitir que es divertido verla así de acarreada*)-dijo Yukiho

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor principal (*no se si lo mencione pero mis padres tienen dinero, mi padre es dueño de ``empresas Hyuga´´, empresa que se dedica a mejorar la vista, y siendo sincera no hay otra que nos supere*)

Al llegar vi a Hanabi echándole carilla a mi primo Neji-ni-chan, el papá de Neji-ni-chan es el hermano gemelo del mio se llama Hisashi Hyuga y viven con nosotros, Neji tiene 17 años su cabello es café oscuro (*casi negro*) largo, sus ojos obviamente son blancos y su piel es blanca.

Neji me quiere mucho, es de los que mas me protegen, de echo se comporta como si fuera mi guarda espaldas, pero bueno yo los veía Hanabi le decía cosas y Neji se sonrojaba mucho y parecía que le decía que se callara, (*quiero creer que no le había dicho lo que creo que le dijo *).

Me hacer que a los dos para saber de que era todo ese rollo del que se traían pero en cuanto me acerque entro mi papa y al instante se callaron y se sentaron.

Durante el desayuno Hanabi le hacia señas a Neji, las señas eran de que agarraba un plátano y hacia alusión de que era grande o cosas así y Neji se ponía súper rojo (* creo que si era lo que creo...aaahhh...que con esta niña*) hasta que mi mama les dijo que se callaran.

Después de eso nos fuimos a la escuela Neji-ni-chan y yo al entrar las fans de Neji gritaron como locas y empezaron a perseguirlo Neji-chan nada mas salió corriendo por su vida (*ojala lo dejen vivo*) así subí a mi salón y al entrar vi lo cotidiano chicos besándose (*y cuando digo ``chicos ´´ es que eran ``chicos´´*), chicas medio matándose por ganar de quien era el mas guapo, en fin me senté en mi lugar y me puse a leer.

En la escuela yo no soy lo que se dice ``popular´´, pues aunque tengo dinero, aquí es muuy común tenerlo así que paso desapercibida por los demás, de echo mi vida es muuy clásica, ya que no soy popular y como imaginan estoy enamorada.

En ese momento entro Sasuke Uchiha un chico de mi edad, él es mas alto que yo su cabello es negro su piel es blanca y sus ojos son negros, él es el chico mas popular de la escuela y es el que tiene mas dinero.

Dirán que por sus características es EL, el que me gusta, pues no, en eso creo que soy diferente, pues a mi me gusta el brabucón, si sé que es raro pero a mi me encanta su carácter pues a pesar de que es muuy latoso y de que no tiene las mejores calificaciones.

Pero a mi me encanta por que a pesar de todo eso es un gran amigo y no es abusivo mas bien es gruñón el hace cosas y demasiado iracundo, hace cosas como de que alguien pasa le tira el jugo en sima pero lo que a él le enfada es que se mueran de miedo cuando no saben que les va a hacer ósea que ya estén anticipando las cosas el siente que es exagerado amenos que el susodicho diga que te golpeara, lo que provoca que se enoje y lo golpe.

Si sé que no es bueno hacer eso pero bueno creo que es mejor que ser realmente abusivo, además es un chico que a mi se me hace diferente a los demás el odia que le digan el chico fiero lindo porque si lo haces te golpea.

El aunque no lo parezca es sonriente y alegra por una vez lo vi ayudando a un desconocido y sacándolo de la pobreza y hasta donde se él no tiene mucho dinero creo no e podido saber bien de el siempre oculta cosas sobre su vida y de echo en la escuela es agresivo y no deja que nadie se le acerque.

Yo lo e vigilado y gracias a eso sé que es un chico muuy lindo pero sin embargo no puedo vigilarlo del todo sé que no tiene dinero entro a la escuela por que la directora es amiga de los papas de el pero no sé que tanto batalla lo que si se es que vive en las peores zonas de Tokio y que él trabaja como niñero que por cierto es muuy tierno como niñero

Es eso lo que me enamoró de él, lo dedicado que es y es que una vez estaba enfermo y fue a su trabajo por que no quería dejar solos a los niños y como no tiene dinero se puso muuy grave pero no decía nada para que los niños no se preocupen, el hace eso a cada rato como de dar su poca comida a alguien que no tiene casa o cosas así lo cual me parte el alma y me enoja que todos lo traten como si fuera un monstruo ¡él no es así!, eso si no se por qué se comporta así cuando hay gente es algo que me pregunto desde siempre.

De repente en ese momento llego entrando EL, con su hermosa cabellera dorada, brillante como el sol o quizás mas, piel bronceada como la tranquila y hermosa arena de las playas, una boca delgada pero carnosa que invita a besarla, tiene buen cuerpo y lo que mas amo de el sus ojos son grandes y son gatunos y son de color azul pero tiene un detalle raro y diferente a los demás de pende de la ocasión es de que se levan o mas claros o mas oscuros e incluso abecés se leven o grises o verdes es algo muuy especial edemas a él le brillan los ojos como a pocos tiene una mirada hermosa.

El usa el cabello despeinado pues lo tiene muy abundante y en el cabello usa un especie de listón negro con un espiral en medio y usa unas gabardina con las mangas remangadas la gabardina es del mismo color que el listón (sebe guapísimo con ese toque rebelde -), bueno él es así, la persona que me tiene vuelta loca y que me hace pensar y querer saber mas del pues es bastante misterioso, su nombre es...

-¡holaa narutoo!-dijo Kiba Inuzuka un amigo de Naruto y si se llama Naruto Uzumaki

-¡no me grites en el oído idiota!-dijo Naruto mientras lo golpeaba

- perdón, perdón pero mira...-así se siguieron platicando mientras se sentaban mientras yo lo veía sin que él se diera cuanta porque como imaginan l no sabe ni que existo es bastante distraído pero bueno después de eso llego la profesora Yuhi Kurenai ella es la maestra de herbolaria y es una mujer lindísima y también hermosa su cabello es negro quebrado y sus ojos son rojos, bueno ella nos puso a plantar un árbol era trabajo en pareja.

A mi me hubiera encantado estar con Naruto pero en cuanto escuche que dijo que cada quien escogería los equipos supe que hasta ahí pues soy muuy tímida y cuando me acercó a el me pongo roja se me traban las palabras y me desmayo y pues bueno hoy no fue la excepción y como casi siempre me desmaye y volví a la enfermería (*es casi como mi segundo hogar ¬¬...que mal T-T*)

Así llego el receso baje las escaleras y llego Neji-ni-chan, Tenten-san y lee-san y empezamos a platicar, así platicábamos y comíamos cuando a Tenten-san le dieron ganas y yo la acompañe ¿Por qué? pues no se fue un especie de impulso raro

Cuando llegamos ella se metió y yo espere afuera no tenia ganas de esperar adentro. (*No me gusta mucho el olor de los baños aunque huelan bien ideas que traigo xD*) así cantaba la canción de fire work de Katty Perry, cuando escuche una respiración, era como agitada y pausada era como si alguien no pudiera respirar, era en el baño de los hombres así que me asomé y ¡vi a Naruto! ¿Estaba mojado? Y su piel se veía reseca, estaba preocupada y extrañada ¿porque estaba así? eso no lo podía entender, en ese momento el alzó la mano algo iba hacer cuando me interrumpió Tenten

-¡¿Qué haces?-me grito Tenten en el oído yo que estaba en otro planeta lógicamente grite del susto y ella empezó a reírse

-que conciencia tan negro Hinata ¿Qué tienes porque estas así parece que vieras visto a un fantasma? ¿Y que haces viendo el baño de los hombres?-yo aun no podía analizar bien pero cuando me relaje le dije

-yo... nada y estoy bien es solo que creí ver...-en ese momento me asome otra vez pero Naruto ya no estaba se me izo muuy raro pero decidí seguirme con mi vida tal vez y alucine

Así pasó un mes y cada día Naruto estaba más raro pues tomaba demasiada agua se cubría aun mas sobretodo cuando había sol, era mas reservado y mas agresivo si ya no se metía en problemas y tal vez tenia mejores calificaciones pero ya no dejaba que nadie se le acercara además de que juro que le vi una escama tenia un comportamiento tan raro además se veía triste y ¿me pregunto porque?

Un día que ya habían acabado las clases me quede mas tarde porque me quede buscando un libro en especifico cuando me estaba yendo escuche sonidos de agua, alguien nadaba en la piscina y se me izo raro pues a esa hora ya no quedaban estudiantes (*¬¬*) así que me acerqué a la piscina de la escuela y mientras mas me acercaba escuchaba un canto era tan bello que era imposible saber si era o hombre o mujer quien cantaba, era un canto tan diferente al de un humano e hipnotizante cuando llegue abrí la puerta lentamente y cuando vi lo que era o mejor aun quien era me dejo impactada.

**Bueno ya esta!**

**Espero y les haya gustado como dije no soy bueno en español ténganme paciencia y perdón si esta muuy corto también advierto yo tengo cuenta en una pagina yaoi así que lo mas seguro es que haya yaoi, solo un poco pero era nada mas para avisar**

** Si quieren que ponga alguna pareja pues pueden decirme de la que sea soy abierta de mente puedo poner de todo (en caso yaoi no odio el sasunaru -) bueno eso es todo chao besitos se cuidan dejen comen o si no Naru no podrá comer ramen mientras mas comen mas comerá Naruto (- xD)**

**Byee! **


End file.
